Wrath and Envy
by Moon-sama
Summary: Satan still doesn't understand why she is a lesbian, and why guys just don't turn her on. But fortunately, she is not alone in this huge world of magic and such. Satan x Leviathan. Futanari Yuri. Stakecest. Headcanon Alert. Lemon alert.
1. Am I Alone?

_Warning: Anti-SatanxKanon implied. Don't like that? Okay. BYE._

...

Satan was sitting along the cliff where she saw Leviathan walking towards her. Satan then violntly turned her head overlooking the cliff again. "**What do you want, crybaby?**" Leviathan then stepped back a bit in fear.

"**A-Ange-sama told m-me to check up on you.**" Satan then turned forward and folded her knees close to her face. "**Oh.**" she said in a rather fustrated way. Leviathan then leaned at Satan. "**I'm s-sorry if the others are so mean to you like that... t-they are just trying to be friendly.**"

Satan then glared at Leviathan, then back forward, saying nothing. Leviathan then got close to Satan and sat near her looking at the beautiful fields that was below them. Leviathan was a bit scared of falling, since she was afraid of heights, but she knew Satan was right near her. Satan then spoke,

"**Leviathan.**" she said. Leviathan then looked at Satan and spoke too.

"**Yes, Satan-nee?**"

"**I don't normally tell people this, but... what Lucifer said about me is true. I am a Lesbian.**"

Leviathan then took a scoot away from Satan in shock. "**W-what?! I... I thought it was a joke! S-she... she... SHE can't be right! She ALWAYS think she is right AND-**"

"**She is right. In this case. She is legitly right about my sexuality.**" she then looked at Leviathan. "**Do you see **_**why**_** Kanon turns me off, other than him being the most emo furniture ever in existance? It's not that Lucifer is being a homophobe. Believe me, when we're alone, she respects me sexuality, but she just only does that to retain her pride... but she somehow ALWAYS PISSES ME OFF.**"

Leviathan then scoot back even more in fear. "**S-stop shouting!**" she said, begining to tear. Satan then looked at the fear in Leviathan's eyes. '_Damn it... why do __**I**__ have to be the angry one?! I don't want her to be scared of me, I want her to love me!_' Satan taking a deep breath then looked at the cliff again. "**I'm sorry Leviathan, I... I can't help it!**"

Leviathan then got back from cringing and got closer to Satan again and stroked her hair. "**It's f-f-fine Satan-nee, I... I promise it is!**" Satan's eyes looked at Leviathan's eyes and she huggled Leviathan placing her head against her chest. "**Levi-nee...**" she said, that was something she had never said to Leviathan before. "**Thank you...**" Leviathan gave a soft smile, but she was tearing a bit. "**D-don't cry. It will just make m-me cry too.**"

Satan looked up at Leviathan. "**Shut up... atleast I'm not as much of a crybaby as you.**"

But something was different of what Leviathan saw on Satan's face. It was not an angry one, it was actually a smile, and Satan almost _never_ smiles at all. It was the good, happy Satan that Leviathan never saw before.

But then suddenly, CRACK.

The two then were in shock as the cliff side begun to crack apart. The two tried to rush for higher ground, but Leviathan was not fast enough, and slipped on something. "**LEVI-NEE!**" she shouted. Leviathan tearing and crying about her not wanting to die was getting into Satan. "**IDONTWANNADIEIDONTWANNADIEID ONTWANNADIEEE!**" she shouted struggling to get up. Satan, who had done the most unexpected held out her hand towards Leviathan. Looking at Satan in shock again, she grabbed on to it. "**It's okay Levi-nee! I'm here!**"

Quickly pulling her up, Satan held onto Leviathan who was crying of fear. Somehow, this made Satan's hormones act strange. She actually _liked_ hearing Leviathan cry. '_Damn it Satan... why does this turn you on?!_' she shouted to herself in her head. She looked at Levi, who's hea was on her chest and stroked her hair. "**I'm here Levi-nee... I'm here.**"

Leviathan looked up at Satan and Satan looked down at her. Holding her cheek, Leviathan got closer to Satan's and then, Satan instantly thought. '_DAMN FUCKING HORMONES! DON'T DO IT... D-DON'T DO IT! DON'T-_' Satan then came close to Leviathan for a kiss that her mind will forever regret. Locking her lips to Leviathan, it felt magical... something she had never tasted before. The Green haired girl and the White haired girl begun to stroke eachother's hair before letting loose from their kiss. She then looked at Leviathan, which tears were in her eyes, but those tears were not of sadness, but of happiness.

"**Levi-nee...**" she said to her. Leviathan then looked at Satan.

"**Satan-nee...**" she replied.

"**Thank you...**"

The two then rested on the grass near the cliff where they had sat near. Holding eachother and looking at the sky, Satan knew today was very magical, even more magical than a miracle. No... it was not a miracle. It was fate. A cloud passed by that was in a shape of a sheep. Leviathan pointed to it in the sky. "**That looks like a sheep~**" she said. Leviathan then looked at her.

"**As soft, cuddly and friendly as you, Satan-nee.**" Satan gave a soft smile.

"**That represents me perfectly.**"

...

_Another ship to fill the otherwise, alone SatanxLevi! Alot of my headcanons (which is on my tumblr :3 feel free to follow Sereniama) are in here. And yeah. I do not like Satan x Kanon for many reasons. I don't find chemistry between the two._

_Hope you like~ :3 This is my second romance story. don't hate much? :c_


	2. Wilderness Stakes (LEMON)

_Be prepared. I had never wrote a lemon before, so please forgive my shitness. This is also the first apperance of Chiester 127 and 20... they get a cameo, but yeah._

_In addition, I had changed the rating to M. so yeah._

...

A few weeks later, Ange, along with the Chiester sisters and the Stakes had set out camping in the United States. With supplies and a ready backpack, the fifteen had set out and at last made it. In beautiful Yellowstone National Park, they decided to camp on top of a beautiful area. While everyone was talking, Satan crawled towards Levi who was busy watching Beelzebub and Chiester 20 eating away like maniacs. Satan held onto Levi's arm and tugged it.

Turning over, Levi answered, "**What is it, Satan-nee?**"

Satan flashed a rather seductive smirk that Asmodeus would usually flash and then gestured to Leviathan, so she followed her.

"**Ange-sama, Belphegor, Chiester 00, I'm going to... go uh... find some more logs. The fire seems to be going out. DON'T FOLLOW ME OR I'LL RIP YOUR ORGANS OUT!**" Belphegor and Chiester 00 didn't react, but Ange tried speaking up.

"**Be careful Sata-**" By the time she had a firm grip of things, Satan and Leviathan had already gone. "**-n...**" Belphegor looked at Ange, "**Satan will do that to you. She won't listen to people, since she's so stuborn.**"

...

_**! WARNING: The following part your about to see is a LEMON, BUT it contains STAKES + FUTANARI. If you HATE FUTANARI, please press back NOW. Otherwise, continue if you don't mind dickgirls. !**_

Inside of the woods, Satan stopped when she had found a perfect part to rest down. It was complete darkness, but luckily, Satan had a lantern on her that repelled bugs. "**S-Satan-nee, just why did you take me here?**" Satan turned around and giggled.

"**I don't want anyone to know anything about our love going **_**this **_**far.**"

Leviathan then noticed what Satan was implying and was in complete shock. "**S-S-SATAN-NEE... W-what do you-**"

"**Shut up. It's not that I wanted to anyways.**"

As soon as Satan said that, she slowly took off her red-pink tie, and the grey t-shirt she had chosen to wear on the trip, revealing her black bra that sported red stripes and her beautiful, fit body. Leviathan's face grew redder and redder by every moment that passed with Satan continuing to strip. Slowly urging herself to take off her clothes, Satan touched the bottom part of her crotch, rubbing it with one finger. Pressing herself onto Leviathan, she heard Leviathan tear up and moan. Rubbing a bit more furiously, Satan gave a rather sexually frustrated look at Leviathan. "**Yes... those tears turn me on!**" she grumbled as she saw her face tear.

Sticking her finger inside of Leviathan's shorts, unzipping them, Satan slowly begun to take off her jeans that she had chosen to wear on the trip, and her boots. Slowly settling down with Leviathan, Satan noticed that she was taking off her clothes herself. The urges were growing even more and as soon as Leviathan took off her tie, she knew that she was going to get just as flustered as Satan.

"**S-Satan-nee...**"

She said with a whimper. Satan gave a seductive smirk to Leviathan, and Leviathan spoke again.

"**D-don't stop...**"

Satan then to dig her hand inside of Leviathan's panties and begun to rub an organ that felt quite unusual. "**Trying to hide this from me, hmm Levi-nee? Is that a cock in there?**" giving a grin, she begun to rub it hard which Leviathan gave a loud moan.

"**S-SATAN-NEE, NO- A-AHHH!**"

Satan couldn't believe it! It was hard like her's and it felt so good actually rubbing it! Furiously pumping the shaft, Satan started to moan a bit as she got closer to Leviathan. Lying near her she looked at Leviathan and smiled. "**See why I think you're the most wonderful?**"

Leviathan couldn't help but try to pant as hard as she could from feeling so much pressure coming from her cock from Satan's hand. It just felt like as if she was being pounded heavily. Satan then lowered down her bra, revealing her beautiful, large tits. Leviathan slowly took off her clothes herself, and her body looked quite similar to Satan's, minus the fact that Satan had a six pack (which looked smaller than it felt), and she didn't. Taking off Leviathan's panties, Satan slowly plated her tits on Leviathan's rather large member and grinded herself up and down. "**Mmm... an 8 incher. That's perfect, Levi-nee.**" Satan whispered and licked her lips. Leviathan couldn't help but continue moaning.

She started to rub it, and then moved her lips closer; suckling onto the erected penis, Satan didn't know it tasted that delicious. From the skin that tasted as sweet as a plum, to the part where she tasted hot, sticky pre-cum from the tip of Leviathan's cock. Satan enjoyed the feeling in her mouth.

Looking at Satan, Leviathan spoke again, "**Hnnng... S-Satan-nee! S-s-so good...**" Satan looked at Leviathan seductively and stroked Leviathan's hair.

Leviathan spoke again, "**Y-you're so different w-w-when you have s-sex...**"

Even though Satan couldn't speak, she agreed. '_She is right... I __**am**__ different when I'm having sex... what the FUCK is wrong with me?!_' Closing her eyes, she sucked Leviathan harder, bobbing her head up and down in a faster motion, whereas Leviathan's moans started to become intense. "**S-SATAN-N-NEE!**"

Satan then stopped after one last suck and backed out. She noticed the saliva on Leviathan's cock, but Leviathan didn't cum properly. "**Wow. aren't you a tough one to appease.**" She said out loud, seemingly towards Leviathan's cock. "**No matter, I'll make it cum somehow.**"

Leaning away from Leviathan's cock, she took off her stockings, and begun to rub Leviathan's cock with her feet. Leviathan then looked at Satan who was on the other side. "**S-Satan-nee... w-w-what are you?-**"

Satan's feet then quickly ran up Leviathan's cock, and she moaned again. Tears flustered her eyes, which made Satan's own cock even burst out a bit. "**Damn it woman, stop crying!**" she shouted. However, Leviathan's cock grew a bit as well as soon as she shouted. "**T-then... don't s-s-shout!**"

Satan then moved faster, which made Leviathan moan even more. Apparently, tears from Leviathan's eyes got the Wrathful stake up, and the anger and shouting from Satan's mouth got the Envious stake up. It was as if their sins were major points of turn on. "**T-TOO FAST!**" she shouted. "**TOOOOOO FAAASSSSTTT! B-BUT DON'T STOP!**"

Satan's feet didn't falter, nor did Satan have any plans to stop at all. Satan, even though her face looked like she was seriously angry, was actually enjoying it on the inside. She was hard and really wanted to force Leviathan to cum all over her. However, she desperately wanted to get to the part where Leviathan came inside of her, as she wanted to feel Leviathan's cock deep inside of her. Thinking of such thoughts made Satan hornier, and she continued at rapid speed.

"**HURRY UP, and CUM already DAMN IT.**" She shouted.

Leviathan loved it when Satan shouted at her when they were having sex, especially when she heard the sexual frustration that Satan was experiencing. '_Shes... so different._' she thought. Outside of having sex, Satan was rather frightening to her, which caused her to run to Belphegor for a shoulder to cry on. But while having sex, Leviathan loved being shouted at like that. Getting hornier, Leviathan's face was covered with lust, and her tears even started to tint pink. It was as if, she was Asmodeus... but so much different. "**A-AHH!**" Leviathan moaned. '_Almost there..._' Her feet felt like as if she was in _heaven_. They just felt so smooth along her cock, she would just want them to rub her all night, and feel the fury of Satan run through her cock. But, Leviathan was at last almost close to her climax, for it took quite long for the Stake of Envy to cum for some odd reason. Maybe her hormones were enjoying it so much, they wanted to surprise Satan.

And it sure did. Leviathan was growing even closer and closer to her climax as she moaned louder and louder from being rubbed. Satan rubbing even angrier and angrier, she looked at Leviathan and spoke. "**Cum now... cum now... CUM NOW!**" she shouted. "**I want that DELICIOUS stuff all over me, SO CUM NOW!**" With all of her might, she begun to squeeze, but the squeeze was not trying to intentionally be hard, but rather a tight sexual squeeze.

Leviathan felt this and now, had an urge to cum more than ever. "**S-SATAN-NEE... I... I... I THINK I'M...**" Panting harder, she looked like as if she was going to die. '_Almost Satan-nee a... Yes... YES!_' Leviathan can finally say it. "**I-I'M GONNA CUM!**". As soon as she yelled that, the delicious semen came out of her cock, feeling so fresh on Satan's feet. Satan now moaned, and rubbed her right breast while rubbing her own desperate cock on the inside of her panties, which she had lowered. She felt the heat on her feet, and slowed down as soon as Leviathan finished cumming all over her feet. The two panted from the work that they had done on each other. Leviathan gave a smile to Satan, and Satan smiled back.

"**You're so hard to appease.**" Satan said. "**Especially your cock.**"

Leviathan gave a small pout, "**S-sorry... it's just... so hard to do with your feet rubbing them... i-it just felt so good...**" Satan smiled as she inspected the semen on her feet, feeling tingly, and her the soles of her feet swollen a bit from rubbing Leviathan's rock hard cock. "**I can tell.**" she said. "**But... I want that cock one more time, for something else.**"

...

Satan came close to Leviathan's cock and stroked it. "**Levi-nee.**" she said with the calmest tone she could muster. "**I want you to screw me... screw me so hard, that you'll make me scream.**"

Leviathan looked at Satan, shocked. "**S-Satan-nee... W-would it be more pr-proper if you screwed m-me instead?**" Satan shook her head. "**I don't give a fuck if you screw me. I want that cock so deep inside my ass; I want you to cum **_**inside**_** and have vengeance for what I did to your cock earlier.**"

Tilting her head a bit, she then agreed to Satan's offer. "**Well... i-if you insist, Satan-nee...**"

Leviathan grabbed onto the lube and slowly rubbed her fingers up and down her cock, she moaned slightly, making sure it was extra-warm for Satan. She covered a few fingers with it, and rubbed around Satan's pink, puckered hole, before slowly sliding a finger up. Satan moaned slightly, and cringed in pain, and Leviathan added another. Satan's nails scratched and clawed at Leviathan's back, until Leviathan curled her fingers and hit a 'spot'. She screamed in slight ecstasy, and Leviathan grinned.

"**Hehehe…"** She giggled a bit to herself, before placed a third finger in, and started to scissor the hole. Slowly, she aligned herself up and her cock lay at the entrance, **"Ready?"**

"**Ready than I'd ever be!" **Her cock moved forward and slowly penetrated the ring of muscle around her ass, Satan grimaced in pain, and Leviathan stopped slightly to make sure she was okay, but continued after a moment of rest. She slid herself half way in, and slid back out, before going back in, this time all the way. Satan's eyes welled up a bit with tears, despite trying to keep her cool, and Leviathan wiped the tears away, **"Roles have reversed, Satan-nee?"**

Satan glared at her, and Leviathan went back in again. This continued for about a minute, before Leviathan slammed into a spot that Satan loved. She screeched in ecstasy, and they continued. After another good few minutes, Satan screamed,** "FASTER!"**

Leviathan obliged to her orders and went faster, and faster, and… She could feel her climax coming, the pit of her stomach started to warm up, along with her abdominal region. She rubbed at Satan's cock; she buckled and tried to make Leviathan go faster. She continued pumping and pumping until…** "SHIT... I-I THINK I'M GONNA…" **It was too late, Satan's seed spilled all over their stomachs, and the clenching of her muscles made Leviathan go over the top too, she climaxed a moment after.

Feeling the warm, sticky cum inside of her ass, Satan slowly detached from Leviathan's cock and layed on her. The two panted, but they did not even care. It was something they enjoyed even more than they could ask for. Petting her hair, Satan gave a kiss on Leviathan's cheek and Leviathan nuzzled Satan as soon as she did that. "**You are... amazing...**" Satan said with some of Leviathan' semen in her ass still drooling out. Leviathan who was still panting from pounding Satan extremely hard, and the hot sticky semen she spewed all over. They already knew if they even returned like this, not only that they'd get a lecture from the three bossy ladies of bitchery, but Asmodeus might take interest and try to tackle the both of them. But that really did not care to Satan nor Leviathan, for they did something that was more than what their sisterly duties would of been for them.

"**Satan-nee...**" Leviathan said calmly. "**W-will... t-t-this be something we wll regret l-later on?**" Satan then laughed a bit, and kissed Leviathan on the cheek. "**Who gives a fuck?**" she said. "**For all I care, they can go rot in hell if they don't like whatever the shit we did.**" Leviathan couldn't help but to smile. "_**It turns me on**_** when you swear Satan-nee...**" she said smiling. Satan then kissed Leviathan again.

"**You're so damn hot when you cry. Which is why you're gonna be mine forever.**"

...

_WOW, you read the HORRIBLE lemon I did! WOO! It's my first time, so I credit Jawshy for helping me out a bit. But yeah... OTL forgive me._

_BUT YES I HOPE YOU LIKE IT._


End file.
